Music box
by NarutoSasuke4evr
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto is tired of being alone, but when he finally finds love does he truely want it? Please R&R! Arigato!
1. How I feel

Forgive me, the chapters might be a little short, but that's cos I suck at chapters!! ; sorry... Well, enjoy.

i use 'japanglish' in my stories...

Gomen/Sumimmasen- sorry

Arigatou- thank you

Nani -what

----

Naruto sat on the bench outside the park. He stared at the beautiful cherry-blossom trees. That day's events ran through his head. He had attended Sakura and Lee's wedding, and been very happy for them, although he wasn't really invited. They hadn't told him about it, and if Kakashi hadn't let it slip, he would have missed it. He didn't sit down, but he stayed for the entire thing. All the girls he knew were married now, and happy in their marriages. Ino had been with Shikamaru for what seemed like ages. Hinata and Kiba were together, but Hinata was too shy to have any big celebration. Kiba invited Shino and Hinata invited Naruto. He had told her how wonderful it was that she found someone to love her and she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him. She thanked him for coming and told him it had meant a lot yo her. Kiba was happy to see he showed up too. Shino seemed a little depressed, and Naruto figured it was because he still kinda liked Kiba. Naruto took a deep breath and watched the petals fall to the ground. TenTen had married Neji. There was nothing special about that one, except Tenten was probably the first bride to wear a tux instead of a dress. Even Kurenai and Asuma where together now. At least Tsunade was still a loner.

Naruto looked up at the sky. Was that really his destiny? To be alone? Kohanmaru had even asked that little girl out on a date once. Temari was too busy watching over Gaara and Kankuro to notice men. Sasuke, surprisingly, was single. Sakura had asked him once, but he said he had no time for petty relationships and walked off. Kabuto and Orochimaru were gone. Kisame and Itachi had disappeared a long time ago.

Naruto had wanted to be accepted by the villagers, and still... he was 28 years old. He had never even had a girlfriend. He forced a laugh. 'Why am I even worrying about this? Did I expect to be treated kindly?' He cursed himself. His lonelyiness had cost him all of his friends. The only people who even talked to him were Kakashi, Iruka and Jeriya. Sasuke had stopped by his house earlier that week, but he got to the door and ran off. He didn't even knock. Naruto had been watching him from his front window. Jeriya had told him that he was just being anti-social, and that he should try to lighten up a little bit. He did. He and Kakashi were the most carefree acting people in Konoha. But for him, it was just an act.

The blonde man got up from the bench and ran into Shikamaru. "Excuse me Shikamaru-sama..."

"Oi, Naruto. I didn't see you at Sakura and Lee's wedding! Lucky dog... Ino-chan made me sit through the entire thing."

"...Yeah sounds like hell."

"I was. You are lucky you're a bachelor, see ya Naruto."

Naruto nodded to Shikamaru and made his way back to his apartment. He had moved out of his small house a long time ago. He had found a small box tucked away in the bookcase with his mothers music box in it. Inside it had a picture of her and his father. He had it sitting on his dresser now. It played an odd and sad sounding song. It sounded like a lullaby to a child when you knew it was going to die the next day. He could almost hear Her humming it to him. He opened the box and it played its song. His eyes filled with tears and he quickly shut it. He didn't have much stuff, so the apartment was never dirty. He took a deep breath to steady his body so he wouldn't cry. He knelt down to his dresser and rested his head on the top. He opened the box again. He was trying to remember how the words went. The doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it, forgetting to shut the box. It was Sakura.

"...Naruto... I saw you in the back of the room today."

Naruto nodded. "I was there."

"...Can I talk to you?"

"...Yeah. No problem, come on in." Naruto stood aside and held the door for the pink-haired woman. When she was inside he closed the door and shut the music box.

"...Why were you there?"

"...You've been my team-mate since I was 12. I felt it would be best if I could see you on your most important day ever. Hey, why aren't you with Dog-eyebrows?"

"...I had to talk to you. I almost choked when I saw you, Naruto. You and me, we don't talk anymore. It surprised me that you even knew I was getting married." She didn't seem to joyous that Naruto had found out. Wasn't it a good thing he was there?

"...Kakashi-sensei let it slip over ramen last night. I'm glad I could make it." Naruto forced a smile and gave her a childish thumbs-up sign. He wasn't about to tell her that they were drinking and ramen was something she'd believe.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you there!"

"Na...Nani?"

Sakura started crying. "Why'd you have to ruin everything?!"

"Sakura... I don't know what your talking about!"

The pink-haired woman shoved him on his rump. "Yes you do! You always act stupid, but you aren't! You're an evil little schemer!"

"Sakura... What?"

"Don't play stupid! Stop interfering where your not wanted!"

"...Gomen Sakura... I won't do it again."

"You say that but you don't mean it! Do you ever wonder why you are alone?! You never talk to anyone! You never share about yourself!" Sakura shoved him again.

Naruto tried to hold back his anger. Nobody wanted to know what was going on in his head, it was too messed up. "You're right. I should've been more friendly."

"You always make people so uncomfortable around you! You know, Hinata really liked you! But you were too blind to see it! You missed your chance. So stop making everybody feel sorry for you!"

"I've tried that, dammit! You think that I like to be alone and not have a single friend!? I've never had anyone to confide in! You have your family... still! You are going to make more of your family and you are going to be really fucking happy! And you know what? I should look past the fact nobody in Konoha would give a crap if I died and act all happy go lucky! Well... Sakura...I can't anymore. You want to know what's been going on in this screwed up head of mine, 'cause I'll be happy to ruin your life too! It's not enough that I try to keep it a secret is it? You want to hear how depressed I am! Well, I'm really depressed, and you can hear it straight from my mouth I don't care who hates me, because everyone does! Caring would add an ulsur on top of that forest animal as the occupants of my stomach! Can't I just live in peace? Do you understand why I don't talk to people anymore? You're just like everyone else!"

"This is why you don't have any friends! You always complain!"

"...Your right. Sumimasen Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me 'chan' ever again." And with that, Sakura walked out.

Naruto fell to his knees in front of his dresser and opened the musical box again. In about 3 minuets there was another knock on the door. "Go away I know you want me dead, and i'll commit suicide as soon as I find out the words to this song!"

"...Naruto." The voice was low. Lower than anybody else in the village.

"...Sasuke." Naruto closed the box and opened the door. "What brings you here...? If it's it tell me that I'm a pain in the ass to everyone in Konoha... Sakura already beat you."

"...No. I saw you this morning."

"So did the rest of Konoha. You weren't supposed to though, Sakura told me I wasn't supposed to piss everyone off by being in public anymore." Naruto moved aside again to let Sasuke come in. Sasuke slipped of his shoes to show that he was planning on staying for a while.

"Arigatou, Naruto. You see, this morning I meant to invite you to sit next to me, I had extra room around me." That was right. Sasuke wasn't a favored member of Konoha either. But it was because he had been Naruto's friend longer than anybody else bothered. "But I..."

"...I don't care. Nobody else wanted me to be there. I just thought one of the people in my cell would want me to show support for them. I only found out too late that my support is a bad omen."

"...I don't think so. I thought it was nice of you to be there for her, especially because Kakashi told me about how he found out you weren't even invited."

"Sasuke... what's the real reason you're here? You didn't come to make small talk, did you?"

"...No. I meant to..." Sasuke sighed. "I meant to tell you that I..." Sasuke made a choked sound with his throat. "Never mind. Have a good day Naruto."

"...Thanks Sasuke, but why--"

"... Nothing. It's nothing, really!" Sasuke bowed and ran out.

Naruto stared at the door, What was that all about? Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to him for a year, why did he need something now? "Ugh... I need sake..."

----

Naruto met up with Jeriya at the bar.

"Naruto-sama... I see you more and more often here."

Naruto nodded. "I just want everything to go away Jeriya."

Jeriya knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. Naruto always talked about lonelyiness. "Look, Naruto-sama... you are a very atractive young man. Maybe not in Konoha, but i'm sure somewhere girls are yearning for a handsome kid like you. I'd take you, but i'm over 60 and my body is starting to break down."

"...I understand Jeriya-san. It's alright."

"Yo! Naruto! Jeriya!"

The two men turned around to see Kakashi, the son of the white flash. He hadn't aged much He was 34. Iruka was 36, but he still looked younger than ever. Only a few gray hairs, and he claimed they were from hanging out with Kakashi all day long. "I couldn't help but hear that Naruto-kun is lonely?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry about it. I'm a free man without a girlfriend!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun you have no idea what it's like." Kakashi laughed as a black cloud seemed to hang above the young man's head. "But me and Iruka wanted a vacation... We can accompany you to some village to find the one you love! I'm sure Iruka won't mind taking time off from his teacher duties... maybe."

Naruto shook his head, already feeling a little tipsy. "No way, you and Iruka-sensei go somewhere just you two, Uzumaki Naruto is no third wheel!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever you say, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto drank another cup of sake and almost fell out of his chair. Jeriya caught him. "That's about enough. You can't slam so much so fast! You shouldn't be drinking at all."

Kakshi laughed. "Since when do you worry about little kids drinking?"

"Kakashi! You can see him, he's going to pass out soon... You know he can't hold it to save his life..."

Naruto smiled. "No way, I can hold more sake than 3 sailors!" Jeriya sighed and let Naruto go. The blonde slammed his chin down on the dark marble-immatation counter. "Can I have another?" He drank that one fast too, and just like Jeriya had said, he passed out cold, falling so fast he banged his head on the tile and blood ran out his nose.

"Great! Now one of us had to take him home and watch him all night to make sure he doesn't drown or anything! I told you Kakashi!"

Kakashi laughed. "I know... i''ll do it..."

Sasuke came out from a shadow in the corner, scaring both of the men in the bar that saw him. "I got it."

Kakashi almost fell off his stool. He hadn't seen Sasuke in public since the rumor started that Itachi was back after he became Chuunin (apart from weddings and such). "Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in forever! I didn't know you drank..."

"I don't. Don't worry about Naruto... I'll take him home and watch over him."

Kakashi nodded and handed the blonde to Sasuke. Naruto was very light for his size and age. Sasuke took him and ran out of the bar.

"...He doesn't drink... but he was in a bar?"

Jeriya chuckled. "Sounds like Naruto has a stalker!"

"Sasuke? Please... something went on between them a long time ago, but they are both very different now."

"...Or maybe they are more similar than we could ever imagine." Jeriya laughed and drank more.

----

Oh, so that was chapter 1, I'll update eventually, since I have it written farther... It just seemed like a good ending spot (cos if I ended where I am right now certain people might strangle me for typing too much) thank you for reading, PLZ review!!


	2. Sasuke's secret

Ok, Chapter 2 is up... More chapters soonI hope. Depends on when I can get on the comp again. Please R&R...

----

Sasuke laid Naruto down in his bed and tucked him in so he'd be comfortable. He lit some incense in the room because it's supposed to help with headaches, of which Naruto would have a huge one when he came to. Sasuke stroked the blonde hair on the kitsune's head. It was soft, just like it used to be. Sasuke quickly stopped, thinking if Naruto were to wake up, he would be in big trouble. Sasuke looked around the blonde's room. He came to the music box. He carefully opened it and listened to the song it played. It made him think of his passed out alcohol induced friend laying on his bed. t was quiet but played with feeling. It was slow but thoughtful. Sasuke recognized the song, as if he had heard someone humming it to him. The voice he heard in his head was Naruto's when he was 12... maybe when Sasuke was in the hospital, Naruto had been watching over him. He realized the he had not talked much to anybody since the Orochimaru accident, but the only friendship he wanted to repair was theirs. Nobody else cared. It had been Naruto risking his neck to save him. Sakura hadn't lifted a finger, and Kakashi couldn't get there in time. He had hospitalized Naruto the first fight and did so three more times before Orochimaru finally lost his power over him. He had never said he was sorry for trying to kill the blonde. It seemed as though Naruto didn't care and was just glad to have him back.

Sasuke got up and looked around Naruto's house. He came upon a small segment of wall with pictures on it. It had a picture of Naruto's parents, Kakashi with Iruka and they were smiling. He had that picture of the cell back in their Genin days. And he had a picture somebody took of him and Sasuke, smiling and messing with each other. They were Chuunin level. He remembered in their Chuunin days, they had become very good friends, and would always invite each other on their missions.

Sasuke searched Naruto's refrigerator. He found a jar of pickles. "...Good. The number one cure for a hangover." Sasuke put the pickles in a separate container and watered down the juice left behind. "As soon as he wakes up he's gotta drink this."

Sasuke made his way back to the bed and sat beside his friend. He watched the sleeping man and in about a hour Naruto stirred and woke up. "...NANI?! SASUKE?!"

"...Don't yell, you'll give me a headache too."

"Oh no, the sake... I drank too much... ugh..."

Sasuke tried to hold back a smile. "You don't know how to cure one, do you?"

"...Cure? You can cure a hangover?"

Sasuke nodded and got the pickle juice from the kitchen. "Here. Drink this."

Naruto drank it all, not wanting to have a hangover all day. "...Pickle juice?"

"...Yeah. It'll help. Trust me."

Within 15 minuets Naruto was already feeling much better. Sasuke looked at the clock.

"Where'd all the time go, I've been here for a hour already?"

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke. "...Why'd you stay?"

"Heh... I told Kakashi I would."

"Oh. Well thank you."

Sasuke felt Naruto's forehead. "You should be fine, you don't have a fever."

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Did you want to stay? I can lay out another bed in here..."

"...Oh... no I couldn't! I don't want to be a burden..."

"It'd be no trouble, Sasuke."

"...No... I shouldn't... but maybe we could go out to eat. Are you doing anything tomorrow...?"

Naruto sat back down. "Nope! I'm pretty much idle everyday."

"Maybe lunch then?"

Naruto smiled wider. "That sounds awesome! It can be my treat."

"...I can pay it's ok."

Naruto shrugged. "What ever you want to do."

"Ok! I'll see you then!" Sasuke opened the door and grabbed his shoes. "Bye!" He ran out without even putting them back on. Naruto shut the door. His eyes perked up. The music box was on.

"...Sasuke... was listening to this?" Naruto shut it and glanced at the wall with his old pictures on it. He felt suddenly tired and crawled back into bed. It was a good thing Sasuke didn't stay, he would've been bored watching Naruto sleep.

----

Naruto woke up. It was 11:00am. "K'so!! I overslept!" He rushed out of bed a tripped over his sheets. He threw them on his bed and ran the dresser to get dressed. He never wore the ninja uniform anymore, he barely got any missions. He just wore dark green pants with a black shirt. Once he was dressed, he sat bock down on his bed and opened the music box.

The doorbell rang and he shut it and placed it back on the dresser. He looked out the window. It was Sasuke. He opened the door. "Hiya Sasuke!"

"Hi... So where to?"

"...I don't care, where do you want to go?"

Sasuke could remember when you didn't even have to ask; you just went to Ichiraku's. But Naruto was different now and older and he wasn't picky about food anymore, making it impossible to guess where he really wanted to go. "...There is that new place down the street... we could go there..."

"Sounds good!" Naruto smiled. He hadn't been anywhere with Sasuke since their days as Chuunins. They both became chuunins on the same day. Naruto began as a jounin one year before Sasuke did. Sasuke had gone on to be anbu but after 2 years he quit.

They walked over to the restaurant.

----

The waitress avoided them for about 15 minuets. She finally came to them. "Man we're swamped!" The place only had 3 other people in it.

"Yeah... It looks like it. Are you the only waitress working today?" Naruto tried to make a conversation even though he knew she didn't want to deal with him.

"What? Do you have a preference in who your waitress is?!" She seemed harsh and way to easy to offend. Sasuke figured it had something to do with Naruto's village-wide 'bad luck' reputation. It was more of a Konoha superstition.

"N-No... I just thought it was a lot of work to be the only waitress! I didn't mean for it to sound so bad... sorry!" Naruto tried to redeem himself for being so insensitive to the young lady.

"You should be! That sounded really mean!" The lady folded her arms and glared at him. "You should watch what you say to ladies, even though you've never dated, you should at least know manners!"

Naruto's black cloud returned. "How does everybody know about that...? Look, i'm really sorry..."

"...I guess I forgive you, now what'll it be?"

"Do you like anything, because I have no idea what any of this is..."

"...What? Do you live in a cave?"

"I can't really read it. It's in Chinese I think..." Naruto looked at the menu again. Sasuke turned it right side up.

"...Dobe. You had it upside down..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "That doesn't really help, I still don't know what it is..."

The waitress grew impatient and started tapping her foot. "Just pick something..."

Sasuke took the menu from the blonde. "We'll have some chicken and rice balls... thanks."

The waitress took the menus and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where'd it say that?"

"Have you ever eaten anywhere other than Ichiraku's? It's under a different name than chicken, but every place in town uses that name for it."

"I don't eat out any more, actually I've grown quite fond of burnt rice."

"...You can't cook, but you cook anyway?"

"I only eat rice and occasionally some ramen. My sense of taste doesn't really work too good anymore."

Sasuke nodded and waited in silence for the food to come.

Two families came in, ate and left before the waitress returned with food. "Sorry, but they had whining kids and I felt bad for them. Here ya go." She set down the food and left.

"That's another reason I never eat out. It seems as though people would be a lot happier if they didn't have to talk to me. Oh well. Lets dig in!" Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and started eating his food.

Sasuke did too. How could this guy be so happy looking when he was treated so bad? There was no reason that he was looked down on but pure hatred. Blind hatred. Naruto had never done anything bad to anybody, and it was only once or twice he ever showed symptoms of depression. He was an Oscar winning actor, and the more he did this, the more blind the hate was. He acted like the nicest guy ever born.

"Why did Sakura call you a bed omen, Naruto?"

"I have no idea." Naruto's mouth was full of food, showing that he was starving. "Strange huh? But I have a guess."

"...What?"

Naruto swallowed and choked a little from not chewing it all. "Well, me and you became good friends during our Chuunin days, and she asked you to marry her durring that time too. Maybe she thinks that you said 'no' because of me."

Sasuke's face turned red. "W-Why would you influence my love life, that's just stupid."

"...Yeah, but maybe she thinks it was my fault you quit anbu."

Sasuke remembered when he was promoted. Naruto had come over that night and drank sake with him to celebrate. Nobody else knew until he disappeared and came back. He entered the village with his anbu mask on and Sakura recognized him somehow. She told everyone and he got a pat on the back from almost everyone he knew in Konoha. He had quit two years later, sick of the attention and fast-pace missions. He didn't tell anybody directly about him becoming anbu but Kakashi. Kakashi had spread the word, but nobody acknowledged it until it was expected for them to do so. Kakashi didn't because he and Iruka left to go somewhere. He had done that to show him who would've cared if they weren't obligated. Naruto was the only one. "... I don't think so."

"But see..." Naruto took another huge bite of food. "She knows that I went over to your house. She just wanted extra proof before she did anything. You know how Kakashi lies."

"Well, out of all the congratulations I got about it, I liked yours the best. I meant a lot to me you cared."

"... Hey. No problem-o. We have to stick together!" Naruto swallowed a huge chunk and choked again.

"Ay dobe! Take time to taste it! You're going to choked and pass out and I'm going to have to do the Heimlich maneuver on you."

"Ok, ok..." Naruto ate slower. "Better?"

"Yeah." Sasuke finished hid food. He watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the blonde thought he wasn't looking, he gobbled down his food.

"Man, that was good... thanks Sasuke."

"...Oh! I forgot I was paying..."

"No way. I've got it." Naruto put a whole bunch of money on the table and got up. "Thank you ms. nice-waitress-person!!!" Naruto waved to her and left, Sasuke close behind.

The waitress looked at the money he left. "Dang, he must be loaded, he left me a $30 tip! Score!" The waitress grabbed it and walked off.

----


	3. I have to tell you

CHAPTER 3!!! Yay!! Sorry for the long wait for the update, i'm really busy with school and...ugh...German class. As soon as i get un-grounded i'll be posting more often.

-------

"...Naruto you do know you left the asshole of a waitress a $30 tip, right?"

"Wow! I did? But she's not an asshole, Sasuke... I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't take that from people! You should stand up for yourself!"

"I really don't mind it Sasuke. I probably deserved it."

"No way! You didn't do anything wrong! She was just treating you like dirt because she knew you didn't care!"

Naruto sighed and walked on, not watching where he was going. He bumped foreheads with Gaara. "Gaara?! What are you doing here?" Gaara lived in the village hidden in sand, why was he in Konoha?

"...Lee and Sakura." Gaara shot a glare towards Sakura's house. "...He deserved better than that brute of a lady. It's too bad he settled for imperfection."

"...Imperfection?"

"...She's a hag. He deserved a perfect being and got the ugliest, loudest, weakest, and bitchy-est girl on earth." There was jealousy in his voice.

Naruto awkwardly smiled. He agreed with Gaara about Sakura, but he didn't want to seem too mean. "Gaara... Did you ever think that he was in love with her? They say love can be blind, you know. I think that two people that like each other don't care about imperfections..."

"That's stupid. Lee deserved better! And that big browed hag deserved to be with... a hobo!"

"...Gaara... are you mad that Lee is happy with her?"

"No! But still... he won't be happy very long. He'll be doing all the housework and raising the kids and working while Sakura sits on her lazy butt all day long eating... brocoli!!! He'll see he was wrong..." Gaara's voice trailed off and sand wrapped around his tense fist. "Anyway... I have to go." The red haired man walked off with his sand hissing at his heels.

Naruto smiled as he watched the son of the Kazehage walk towards Lee's house then turn around and run away. "...Gaara is jealous of Sakura!! Haha..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it had to be somewhere secluded. He had to tell Naruto something important.

"Saaaasuke!! Isn't it cute that Gaara likes Lee? I think it's adorable."

"...It's weird." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve and kept walking, dragging the swooning kitsune behind him.

"It's not weird! It's funny, and a little odd I'll admit. But I think it's like Shino's childish crush on Kiba."

"...And Hinata's childish crush on you?"

"But she's over that, Shino and Gaara aren't."

"I wouldn't be so sure that she is."

Naruto suddenly looked worried. "I sure hope she is... I don't want Kiba to think i'm trying to steal her or anything... If anybody heard that and believed it they'd nail me to a light post and throw rabid squirrels on me to tear away the very essence of my flesh and then make me eat my own left kidney and then they saw off my legs and call me stumpy and then--"

"You have an overactive imagination." Sasuke knew he was exaggerating, but it wasn't too far from the truth. They would attack him and burn things and it would be horrible. That's why he had to tell Naruto this thing before it was too late.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shook him. "I don't want to be stumpy!!! I don't want to not have legs!! I like my legs!!"

"...You aren't supposed to like your legs.... I don't think."

"I'm a very lonely man, Sasuke... very lonely..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Did he just seriously say that?!

"I'm joking you baka!! I'm not that sick. That's a Kakashi thing! Ew..." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke came upon a row of bushes lined up against a bunch of trees. It was the overgrown park in the west side of Konoha. He pushed his way through the bushes and found a sheltered bench. It had vines all over it. He sat down. This was the secluded place he needed. Nobody was ever in this park. "Sit next to me?"

"...O-Ok... can I ask why?"

"I need to tell you something." Sasuke drew a deep breath. This was going to be hard to do.

Naruto sat. "...Don't tell me, you're rejoining Anbu and i'm never going to see you again."

"No. Nothing like that." Well, he was here so... no backing out now. "...I meant to tell you a long time ago, but I never could. Naruto..." Sasuke took another deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. "Well... you've always been there for me, through thick and thin. So it made me think and now I've made my decision about what I wanted to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"... This would be easier if you close your eyes and relax... and if you were in hand cuffs so you wouldn't choke me. Here goes."

Naruto closed his eyes. What did Sasuke have to tell him that he would want his eyes closed? Oh well, Sasuke always was one for surprises.

Sasuke gulped he leaned in close to Naruto's cheek and kissed him. His face turned bright red and he looked away.

Naruto's eyes popped open. Did Sasuke just...? No way, it was Sasuke he was talking about. Naruto nervously scratched at his neck. "I see why you might want me handcuffed."

"...ACK! Not like that you weirdo... it's just that I... forget it."

"...I know what it means." Naruto stared at his shaking hands. "...Look, I want to think for a minuet... is that ok?"

"...Of course it is, you're your own man. Come by my house if you ever have an answer... It's ok if you don't too... I just don't want to not be friends anymore." Sasuke stood up and ran off, jumping over the bushes. He ran all the way to the east side of Konoha where his house was before he looked back. 'How is this going to end for us...?' Sasuke opened the door and ran inside, slamming it shut.


	4. I think I know now

Naruto stared at the music box. It wasn't giving him an answer. He looked at all the burnt rice in his house. Nothing. Just a sick smell. He took a shower and nothing came to him.

He figured he'd talk to Lee, he was the expert on relationships. Naruto made his way over to Lee's house. He rang the doorbell. Sakura answered.

"...What do _you _want?"

"I need to ask Lee about something."

"He doesn't want to talk to you, Kitsune."

Naruto pleaded. "Please it's really important! I need his advise!"

"No! Get off my porch."

"Let us in." Naruto spun around. Gaara was behind him.

"...Come on in..."

Naruto let Gaara go in first. He tunred to go in and Sakura slammed the door in his face. He frantically banged on the door. "PLEASE SAKURA! I NEED HIS HELP!"

Naruto heard the door lock. He hung his head and walked away. She really did hate him. Maybe it would be best if he shrivelled up and died somewhere. Nobody would miss him, and everybody would be happier. He could save the village again. Once from the demon fox and once from himself. He decided to ask Iruka about his 'love' problem.

He got to Iruka's door. He rang the bell. "Iruka! Are you there?"

Iruka opened the door. His hair was down and all messed up and he looked tired. "Hello Naruto. Would you like to come in?"

"...No, nevermind. Sorry for disturbing you... It's nothing."

"You can come in, I wasn't busy, just a little tired." Iruka yawned. "Tell me what's troubling you." Iruka held the door open. Kakashi was asleep and snoring on Iruka's couch.

"No, get some sleep Iruka-sensei. It's nothing big really. I just... it's a stupid question..." Naruto turned to leave.

"Now you have to tell me, I'm interested. Actually I think KAKASHI SHOULD WAKE UP AND LISTEN TO OUR FORMER STUDENT TOO!" Iruka smiled and Kakashi sat up.

"Yo Naruto. Come on in." Kakashi rubbed his shraigan eye.

Naruto sighed. Now he had annoyed his friends too. Great. Iruka sat on the couch next to Kakashi and Naruto walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?"

"...How did you guys know you were in love?"

Iruka's eyes widened and Kakashi giggled. "Well... Um... You just kinda think about that person all the time and when you do something you always wish the other person was there to do it with you, and when they go away you always worry if they will come back... or at least thats what happened to me."

Kakashi hugged Iruka. "Aww... Iru-chan that is sooooo cute! But I found out when Iruka pounced on me and... hee hee..." Iruka shot him a glare. "Anyway. I don't think you need to know the details... Lets just say that I was pretty lucky Iruka was brave enough to...erm... tell me."

Naruto gagged and said his goodbye's. He had just imagined Sasuke and him being all huggy and it grossed him out.

Naruto came upon a buddhist temple when he was trying to find an answer to Sasuke's... confession. He went inside. It was a sunday and that was the day anybody who gave thanks to Buddha would be in there. He slipped off his shoes, as was customary for entering a temple, and went inside. The monks in front of the room were moaning and Naruto felt odd being the only one standing. He knelt down and closed his eyes, like everyone else, not wanting to stick out.

In about 40 minuets the monks stopped chanting and everybody up and left. He happened to see Kiba and Hinata on his way out.

"Yo Naruto... I didn't think you were religious..."

"I'm not. I've just got something on my mind that I need an answer to."

"Did this work for you?" Hinata finally spoke up. It was still hard for her to talk to the blonde. Unlike most of the men in the village, he still looked like a little kid, and his voice never did get deeper. She wondered once if he ever even hit puberty.

"...Not really. I'm starting to think there is no answer." Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway... I don't want to take up you and Kiba's time together, so I better go."

"Naruto. Good luck finding your answers." Kiba waved to the blonde as he and Hinata walked off.

Naruto kept walking. What was stopping him from going with it? It's not like anybody would notice or care, and everybody already hated him. But, it was just... Naruto's eyes widened. It was the fact that he didn't want people to hate Sasuke because of him. He was worried about how people would treat Sasuke if he went with it.

Didn't Iruka say that you worried about the person you cared about? No way, this was just some stupid coninsedence.

He kept walking and eventually looked up at the sky. He was at the overgrown park. It was already sunset. He sighed as he looked at the beautiful scene in front of him.

The sky was orange and red, mixing together to make a purpleish color, and a lone bird flew across the colors. The wind picked up and it began getting cold. There was a faint light on the tree tops of the park. Naruto became enticed by the sky and he only wished that Sasuke could be there seeing it with him.

Naruto fell over. Did he just wish that Sasuke could be watching this with him. He was going crazy, he let Iruka get to him. He held his head andgot off the ground. 'It was just a conicedence. I'm no lovesick puppy like Kakashi and Iruka. I'm my own man... and I'm just lonely is all...' Naruto tried to reassure himself but it didn't work. He thought of Sasuke and how he wanted to curl up in his arms and stay there, protected by him. Naruto shook his head and ran home, afraid of his own mind.

_

* * *

__TBC..._

**Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully i will update quicker:sorry! sorry:**


End file.
